


Thoughts

by Renee86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's thoughts as he sits in the Raptor with Laura at the end of Daybreak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own experience with my mother passing away when I was 16 she was not ill she passed away unexpectedly and I found her, this is a subject that I do not talk about much. This is not looked over by anyone I guess in a way this is a type of therapy, because it is a very sensitive subject to me even 13 years later.

The Raptor was silent except for the sound of the wind blowing against it; his tears had dried up the sound of his grief having gone silent. Shakily Bill rose for once words could not reflect how he felt, none of his numerous books could express how broken hearted he was. He cast his eyes to the co-pilot seat next to him since he landed he hadn’t been able to do this. Bringing his hand up he reached over and stroke her cheek, it was still warm to the touch. The sound of an exhale causes Bill to draw back as her last breath left unexpectedly. He had faced a lot of death as a military officer, but nothing had prepared him for this. She looked so much at peace; everyone could see how much pain she was in. But no one in the crew aside from maybe Doc Cottle lived with it, he saw it every day. 

“I love you”, he says breaking the silence of the cockpit before turning to prepare to bury the love of his life.


End file.
